Satan Save Me
by Refrigerator-Burn
Summary: Amu's father is abusive. Her mom is dead. And her brother is a famous pirate captain along with her best friend. What will Amu do when one day her dad gets really drunk and goes too far? AMUTO ALL THE WAY! PSH! No one likes Tadamu! Sorry if you do.


**Hey! So since I get like no reviews for my Naruto FanFic I decided to try again! So here I am making one for Shugo Chara!! WHOOT!!!!!!!! Anyway, this is an Amuto and it's also an AU. Please tell me any suggestions you might have or corrections!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AMU: Hey Mars?**

**ME: Yes Amu?**

**AMU: What the hell is up with disclaimers? I mean what's the point? Duh you don't own it. If you did you'd be out there making millions not here on this site.**

**IKUTO: Amu! I'm shocked you said hell. For a goody-two-shoes like you isn't that like a deadly sin?**

**AMU: *slaps Ikuto* SHUT UP YOU MEANIE FACE!!!!!**

**ME: AMU! If you bully Ikuto I will add myself into the story and have him be with me and RUIN THE AMUTO!!!!!**

**AMU: What do you mean ME bully Ikuto! He's the one that bullies me! Wait….*gasp!* WHAT!?! RUIN THE AMUTO?!?!**

**IKUTO: God Amu! What's your problem? Why do you try to ruin everything and blame it on me? I'm so innocent.**

**ME: Yeah Amu! *doesn't see Ikuto smirk at Amu***

**Amu: *stutters in background* B-b-but! He- and- but he just- and I-and you-and-**

**IKUTO: Amu, you make no sense…. Freak.**

**ME: Anyway! Here is my story! I'm sorry this chapter isn't very good but I had to add the background for everything.**

INTRO:

Amu paused on the path up the cliff to her house. She gazed out at the sea thinking about the only 2 men she loved, her brother, Nagihiko, and her childhood best friend, Ikuto. She smiled wondering what the two best pirate captains were doing and then resumed climbing up the path to her cozy home. She smelled the fresh bread she just bought as a wind brought the scent from her basket to her nose and quietly opened the door.

She listened very carefully and hearing shuffles from the closed room across the kitchen she announced her presence. "I'm back Father! I just bought some lovely, fresh bread and some nice, ripe fruit!"

The door to the bedroom slammed open revealing a pissed off man. He stormed to her and slapped Amu across the face. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

"Where the fuck you been bitch?! HUH?!?!"

"I'm sorry Father. I wanted to bring you a good breakfast so I slipped out to go get food from the market." Amu didn't look up. She knew it would only piss him off in his drunken state. She was drowned by the alcohol stench that radiated from the horrible man and waited for him to decide she was to worthless to bother with.

After he left one of her three birds flew in threw a window and comforted her. She had raised Fuki, Gachi and Toppi from eggs after the mother died. They were extremely intelligent birds. They were as big as eagles with the speed of falcons. They were incredible, and very protective of Amu, but she taught them to not interfere with her father for she didn't want them hurt. She talked to them like they were children and somehow they understood.

That was why she was able to send Gachi and Toppi with Ikuto and Nagihiko when they left. They rotated which bird they had every few months. When it was time to switch Amu would send the bird she had to one of the boys and their bird would go the other boy and his would go back to Amu. The birds were excellent messengers. Just last month Toppi, who was with Ikuto, had brought a letter saying he would be coming.

ONE WEEK LATER:

Amu was making dinner in her overly excited mood for Ikuto would arrive in Kaizoku, the next town over where all the pirates and not-so-good people went, in 2 days. It takes about a day and a half to get there if you make good pace. She planned to leave that night.

AMU POINT OF VIEW:

_Oh My GOSH!!!! I can't wait to see Ikuto! I want to show him my new dress! I'm so glad I saved that money! And after this I'll make him a dessert! I bet he doesn't have yummy desserts out at sea._

The door banged open behind me and my father stormed in and punched me in the gut. I kneeled over and gasped for breath when he began to senselessly beat me. I don't know how many kicks and punches I received before I blacked out. My last thought was, why.

* * *

When I woke up the next day I heard that man snoring in the other room. I quickly and quietly got as much clothes and money I could take. I also grabbed everything valuable in the house including my mother's old things. If I left them he would probably gamble them away and I couldn't let that happen. Then with Fuki, I began to walk to Kaizoku.

My progress was slow and my bruises were awful. My whole body was covered and for once I was thankful girls always had to wear so many clothes. It took me 3 days to get there. I had to keep making stops and I had forgotten to bring food in my rush so I was weak as well as in pain.

Finally though, I stumbled to the tavern Ikuto and his crew was always at. I realized that in addition to being thankful for having to cover up my body I was thankful that in such an awful town no one paid me any attention.

I opened the door and no one noticed me. I quickly saw Ikuto in the middle of the room and dropped my bags and ran at him. I moved so fast no one had the chance to stop me. I used the last of my strength and as I collapsed on him, clinging to his shirt, I whispered, "Ikky….sorry I'm late."

IKUTO POV:

I was laughing and joking around with the crew. It was nice to be back on land. But still I'm worried. Amu hasn't shown up yet. She's 2 days late.

Suddenly I was hit by a small pink bullet. All of us froze. Then I felt her sobbing as she whispered "Ikky….sorry I'm late." Once I heard her voice I wrapped my arms around her as she clung to my shirt. The crew relaxed when they recognized the pink hair and once they saw me wrap my arms around her.

I scooped her up bridal style and got a couple laughs from the crew.

"Well boys! Looks like Amu is here so I'm going to take her up to my room. See you in the morning!"

The boys laughed and went back to their fun while I headed to my room. At the base of the stairs though I remembered to ask for her bags. She feebly pointed to the door with her face still hidden. I turned to the nearest pirate and found it was Kukai happily surrounded by women while cheerfully downing some beer.

"Kukai," He looked up. "Get the bags by the door and bring them to my room. Nothing is to be taken."

"'Kay Boss. I'll get one of 'em runts to do it." He then called a water boy around 10 years old to him while I went up the stairs. By the time we were in my room she was passed out so I tucked her in and brushed back her hair only to discover why she hid her face. There was a bruise the size of a golf ball on her left cheek. It wasn't fresh but still seeing it made me so furious. I scared the shit out of the poor boy who delivered Amu's bags. I pulled a chair next to the bed and tangled my fingers into her hair so I would know if/when she moved and woke up.

* * *

I woke up early. I didn't sleep well in the chair but I didn't mind. I was too worried about Amu. Stupid girl doesn't know how to take care of herself. I kissed on the forehead and went back down to the tavern. I didn't bother stepping around my crew. I just walked right over them. I mean, I gotta keep a reputation here. Plus, they were the idiots who passed out here.

I heading straight into the kitchen and moved some vegetables aside before sitting on one of the tables. Tadase looked at me. "Off the tables bastard."

I glared. "I'm a fucking CAPTAIN and you _still_ don't respect me! I could kill you ya know."

"PFFFFT!!! Sure Captain! I'm soo scared. You know, killing me means you will never have me as your cook on board. And it means you suck."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated. And why would that mean I suck?"

"….Good point. You suck anyway. So I guess it wouldn't make a difference."

"Look, whatever. I need sick people food."

"Why? You look healthy. And I mean, I seriously doubt many people would mind if you suffered… there are few people who are not pirates and still like pirates. Hell, pirates dont even like you."

"Shut up and get me some. It's for Amu. She came in last night. It's not good. I don't think she's eaten recently so I figure since sick food is healthy and not upsetting she should have it." Tadase looked surprised.

"That bad?" Ikuto nodded his head and Tadase set to work. In 30 minutes He had made a special meal just for Amu and he added a little chocolate-looking dessert.

"Tadase, that doesn't look healthy to me."

"No but it's her favorite and I'm sure she could use a treat right around now assbucket. Now go take this to her and tell her I said hi and feel better."

"Sure, sure." Ikuto replied while leaving. When he reached the room he saw she was still sleeping. He left bad about waking her up but he wanted her to have some food. Plus he needed to talk to her so he dragged over a table for her and moved towards her.

"Amu, wake up. Wake up Amu." He gently called in her ear. She sleepily opened her eyes. He smiled and gestured towards the food. That woke her up. Soon she was stuffing her face with all of the food. "I ……love…….Tadase!" She said between bites barely intelligible.

Ikuto smirked, "Oh, I'm hurt! What about me my princess? Don't you love me too?"

Her response was to chuck a pillow at him. When she was done he moved the table and sat next to her. When he put his arm around her waist she flinched though. "Amu, get up."

"Huh?"

Ikuto held out a hand towards her. She grasped it and he led her to a spot where the light hit her much better. Then he turned to her.

"Take off all your clothes. Please Amu." His eyes smoldered her and she reluctantly obeyed knowing she couldn't fool him. He knew her too well and she couldn't hide anything from Ikuto.

"Fine. But you have to close your eyes." Ikuto shut them and then Amu stepped into the shadows quickly undressing until she was in nothing but a bra and underwear. She took a moment to study him before announcing she was ready. He opened his eyes.

The sight appalled him. How could anyone do such a thing? Her_ whole body_ was so covered in bruises it looked as if she had purple skin from the neck down. He was so mad. He wanted to run to her house and kill that bastard. Normally he would find a naked Amu a lot of fun to tease and it would make him REALLY aroused but not like this. He quickly closed the distance between them and gently hugged her. She silently cried as he guided her to the bed. He lay down and held her till she fell asleep.

Then he got up and wrote a quick urgent letter to Nagihiko and attached it to Fuki since Toppi was off hunting.

"Go Fuki. Find Gachi. Give this to Nagihiko. Go as fast as you can!" The powerful bird took off and Ikuto went back to hold his precious sleeping strawberry.

**

* * *

**

HEY GUYS!!!!! It's Mars here! Please review! And check out my other story too! I hope you liked my story!! Also if you know any good stories I'd love to know! Anyway till next time! BYEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:)

oh yeah sorry its depressing!


End file.
